Celebration For Three
by kachilee07
Summary: Kendall's got a special birthday celebration in store for Tiff; one she'll never forget. Written for the lovely birthday girl, Carlos'sCupcake!


**Author's Note: So this is for the lovely birthday girl, Carlos'sCupcake, because she's AMAZING and the greatest! I suck at smut, especially compared to hers, but hey! I tried! Annnnyways, love you insanely girl and I hope your day is FANTABULOUS and WONDERFUL, just like you! **

* * *

"Kendall?"

The blonde's voice rang out in the entryway as she stepped through the door of the home she shared with her boyfriend. His car was parked out front, yet the house was oddly quiet. Tiff frowned slightly to herself as she slipped off her pumps, letting out a sigh of relief as the heels fell to the floor. She shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and hung it up while tossing her purse to the side.

It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was drink a nice big glass of wine and soak in the tub. A noise sounded from upstairs, causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Kendall?" she called out once more. The padding of footsteps drew her attention towards the stairs, watching as her boyfriend approached her.

"Hey babe," he greeted her, taking her in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. "How was work?"

Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes. "Long. Frustrating. I'm glad it's done."

Kendall frowned at her, pressing his lips to her forehead gently. One of his hands rubbed the small of her back, trying to soothe. "I'm sorry it was rough."

She shrugged at him.

"It was just one of those days. But at least I can relax for the weekend." At that, a mischievous smirk appeared on Kendall's face. Catching sight of his look, Tiff raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Kendall took one of her hands, tugging on it to pull her towards the stairs. "I think I know a way we can start."

Tiff laughed at him, allowing him to guide her up the stairs towards their bedroom. "Fine, but I expect a whole bottle of wine after…"

Her voice trailed off as she followed him into the bedroom. The room was dimmed, just a few lit candles placed sporadically in the room. But what caught her attention was the familiar Latino sitting on the bed, waiting. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, a small grin appearing on her face.

Tiff looked up at Kendall, confusion on her face. He moved behind her, turning to face her towards the man on the bed. His head dipped down so his mouth was by her ear.

"I thought we'd celebrate your birthday a little early tonight," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"But – but…what is…," she trailed off once more, gesturing weakly towards Carlos. Her insides were quaking, thinking she knew where this was going.

"You talk in your sleep, babe," Kendall said in explanation. There was a laughing tone to his voice, causing Tiff to turn around. Her eyes were full of apology.

"I – I…I'm sorry. I don't know…"

Kendall cut her off, slanting his mouth over hers. He pulled away after a few moments, a wry grin on his face.

"Don't apologize, babe. I know." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around once more. Her eyes locked with Carlos', feeling the heat begin to creep up into her belly at his intense gaze. "Why don't you just relax and let us take care of you," he said softly, his teeth grazing her earlobe. Tiff heard the questioning tone in his voice, making her pause. He was leaving it up to her.

She loved Kendall. They'd been together for a few years now and she'd never been happier. But she also couldn't deny that there was a certain attraction to his bandmate, Carlos. She couldn't help but wonder what just one night would be like with him. What those hips of his could really do.

She would have never acted on it; she loved Kendall far too much and valued what they had. But now that Kendall was offering her that chance? Well…what girl would say no?

Slowly, she nodded her head, just enough for both men to see. Kendall let out a growl of approval, leaning down to nip at her neck. His left hand came up, beckoning Carlos to come closer. The shorter male got up, moving deliberately towards the couple, his eyes never leaving Tiff's. Anticipation with a hint of apprehension filled her as he stopped in front of her. Eyes locked, his head tilted down towards her, so slowly Tiff thought time had stopped. His mouth was a breath away from hers, gauging her reaction. Impatient, Tiff reached a hand up behind his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

His lips were different that Kendall's, softer. There was a heat behind his kiss, one that immediately put Tiff on her alert. He pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips, prying them apart and taking control of the kiss. Tiff allowed herself to be lost in his taste, her head already starting to cloud over.

Kendall's lips made a trail down her neck to her shoulder, nipping lightly against her skin. His fingers danced around to her front, slipping the buttons open on her shirt, allowing the material to fall from her shoulders onto the carpet.

He continued his descent down her back, making sure to touch every inch of her skin with his lips. His fingers made quick work of her bra. The moment it was unhooked, Carlos' hands came up to her shoulders, pushing the straps down her arms. Tiff slipped the undergarment off, discarding it to the side.

She was vaguely aware of a set of hands coming up to her chest, cupping her breasts. Expert fingers plucked at her nipples, rolling the now hardened buds between the calloused pads. Her back arched slightly as a tiny sigh of pleasure slipped from her. She felt Carlos smirk against her lips before pulling back.

The two men shared a glance over the blonde's shoulder, a wordless conversation. Before Tiff could say anything, she felt her boyfriend's hands wrap around her, pulling her back against his chest. He quickly popped open the button on her jeans as his mouth continued to play at her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, keeping her eyes locked on Carlos.

Carlos leaned down and yanked her jeans and panties down in one swift motion. A rush of cool air hit her body, making her shiver slightly. "Get on the bed," Kendall whispered in her ear, the huskiness of his voice arousing her further. Slowly, Tiff moved past the two men and climbed on the bed. She settled herself against the headboard and shook her head at them as they started to follow.

"Now I hardly think this is fair," she started. "Both of you are still fully clothed. Strip," she ordered. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her in challenge, to which Tiff mirrored. "This is, how did you put it? My birthday celebration? Well, then I think the birthday girl should get what she wants. And what I want is both of you naked."

A chuckle rumbled from out of Carlos' chest as he began to comply with her demand, Kendall following. Her arousal was heightened as each article of clothing was discarded. Tiff's eyes drank in the sight of the two very different, yet equally delicious bodies that were on display for her.

Kendall joined her first, positioning himself behind her, chest pressed to her back. His hands came around to her front, teasing touches along her chest. Tiff twisted her neck to meet his gaze. His lips found her own, engaging her in a deep kiss, tongue coaxing her own into submission. Tiff was so lost, that she almost jumped when she felt another pair of lips further south.

Carlos trailed a path up each of her legs, stopping every so often to nip at a particularly sensitive spot. Her hips lifted of their own accord when she felt his hot breath on her center. She was aching, needing a touch, something to help the fire that was steadily building up in her. Just when she thought she could take no more, the tip of his tongue came out, dragging lightly up through her folds to her sensitive clit. She let out a broken moan into Kendall's mouth, breaking away from him to stare at the man between her legs.

Carlos lifted his head briefly, just enough to give her a cocky smirk before leaning back down and attacking her. Without warning, two of his fingers plunged into her, causing her to arch away from Kendall, her hands flying into the dark head of hair below.

Quickly, Kendall grasped at her arms, pinning them to her sides to keep from touching. He wrapped an arm around her middle, holding her tightly to him. His free hand came up to tangle in her long tresses. With a short tug, he tilted her head to the side, allowing him access once more to her exposed neck.

The sensations running through her body were almost more than she could take. Carlos had sucked her clit into his mouth, working it expertly with his thick tongue while continuing a steady pace with his fingers. The heat was building, higher and higher, until she couldn't think. She was on the precipice, about to fall over when suddenly it stopped.

Her eyes snapped open to see Carlos looming above her, his hips cradled between her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her. Tiff tried to lift her hips, wanting more, but she was stopped by a hard grip onto her hip. She felt her arms being lifted up, wrists pinned together in Kendall's strong grasp. He clamped her earlobe between his teeth, tugging it slightly.

"Do you want him?" His voice was low, the sound sending a rush of desire through her. Carlos met her gaze, lust shining out of his dark eyes as he waited. A harsh tug to her earlobe had her jolting. "I said, _do you want him?_" Kendall asked once more, his grip on her wrists going tighter. Tiff nodded her head, unable to speak.

He chuckled in her ear, a dark sound that had shivers running through her body. "No sweetheart. I want to hear you say it. I'm going to ask you one more time. _Do. You. Want. Him?_"

Finding her voice, Tiff nodded once more. "Yes," she finally responded on a broken sigh that turned into a loud moan as Carlos plunged into her while Kendall sunk his teeth into her skin where her shoulder met her neck. Her body tried to arch away, but Kendall's arm wrapped around her once more, keeping her place. Taking no mercy, Carlos pulled out and immediately began to pound into her.

Each thrust brought her to a new level of ecstasy. It was exquisite torture, feeling each new sensation all while being unable to move. Kendall kept a firm grasp on her, his teeth continuing to nip at her skin, leaving marks that were sure to be a pain in the ass to cover up later.

Carlos brought his mouth down hard onto hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth, mimicking what he was doing to her down below. All too soon she felt herself right on the edge once more. Sensing this, he trailed one of his hands down her heated body, pressing his thumb onto her clit. Working the small bud in time with his thrusts, he broke the kiss. His harsh breath panted against her lips as he whispered, "Come for me. Let go, baby."

That was all she needed. Tiff felt herself flying over that edge, body wracked with the sensations. Kendall's arm restrained her, forcing her to experience the intense pleasure coursing through her veins. Her release triggered Carlos', causing the darker man to come, her name falling from his lips in a shout. As she came down from her high, she felt Carlos pull out, leaving her with a sense of emptiness.

Vaguely she felt Kendall release his grip on her, flipping them over and quickly thrusting into her. The familiar feel of her love inside her had her body on alert again. Kendall drug his hips out slowly, teasing her, building her back up.

"Kendall," she whimpered. "Please."

The green eyes staring down at her darkened. "As you wish," he said lowly before thrusting back in, slamming into her cervix. A cry tore past her lips at the mix of pain and pleasure. Kendall kept a steady pace, his hands linked with hers above her head. His head dropped down, tongue coming out to make a path between her breasts, all the way up her neck to her ear once more.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "Do you know how hot it was to watch you as you were fucked by my best friend, up against me? You're so fucking gorgeous. And you're all _mine_." He emphasized the last word with a harsh thrust, angling himself to hit the spot that made her see stars.

She was lost, in over her head. She couldn't keep up as Kendall brought her closer to that edge once more. Tiff tried to hold off, but couldn't. She came once more, long and hard as the lights exploded behind her eyes, his name falling rapidly from her lips.

Kendall continued thrusting, working her through her orgasm. His hips stuttered as she came down. A few more thrusts and he found his release, groaning against her lips before collapsing onto her.

After a few moments, he pulled out and rolled off her to the side. His arm draped across her abdomen, pulling her close to him. Tiff lifted her head slightly to see Carlos sitting off to the side, eyes wide. She gave him a tired smile, patting the side next to her. Carlos padded softly over to the bed, climbing up next to her and flopping down.

As she lay there, sandwiched between to the two men, she started laughing. Both of them gave her a puzzled look. After controlling her giggles, Tiff spoke.

"That was one hell of a celebration!"


End file.
